Terror Tram: Horror Comes Home
The Jacked Up version of the Terror Tram, "Horror Comes Home", transported guests to the deepest part of the carnival, where The Ringmaster and his three "heroes" the Carnage Killers, would cut a swath of death at the Universal Backlot. Description This year, escaped inmate from the Shadybrook Asylum for the Criminally Insane, “Jack the Clown,” knows there are few skeletons in the closet, as the location will become a “home away from home” for him and his beloved heroes, Freddy, Jason and Leatherface who’ll stalk the night. The darkness and fear of the unknown will serve to comfort these titans of terror in their quest to scare guests to…death. Ah, it’s just a movie. Right? Queue Jack and Zombie Tony Montoya would lurk in the center, taking photo ops with guests as they traversed through the line. The queue played film clips of A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Tram A video documenting the story of Jack Schmidt would play on the monitors above. A psychologist views Jack as the ultimate portrayal of if violence in horror movies can influence psychotic behavior. This was reinforced when upon escaping from the asylum that was keeping him, Jack announced plans for The Carnival of Carnage- a land that would take guests to an encounter with The Ringmaster, the Carnage Killers, and his merrymen of circus freaks at the places where horror and evil is born. "The names alone are enough to strike fear into the hearts of moviegoers the world over. And enspire legions of rabid fans." ???: "You meet a lot of delusional people in Hollywood. Jack was different. I was his psycologist during his time at Shady Brook. I knew his darkest dreams, his most demented desires. It's quite common for people to associate with characters in horror movies even to the point of imitating their actions. What is less common is when someone becomes a horror movie. People always ask me, "Does violence in horror movies create someone like Jack?" Well since his escape, I've been asking myself that question. '' ''Especially since these started arriving, it's not just that Jack believes these places are real, he wants to take you, like some kind of dimented tour guide. They're taking people out to these famous horror movie locations at night. Where do you think Jack is? Where do you think he's going to go? He's already told me where he's going to go!" Clownlot Guests were dropped off to meet Jack and co. at the Universal Backlot, where Jack Schmidt transformed the sets into parts of the horror-themed amusement fair. Killer Klowns from Outer Space Who-ville was dressed the same as last year, but with the Ringmaster's truck and a few child's blocks put here and there. The clowns were of punk and traditional styles and carried chainsaws. A blacklit drawing of Jack's face titled "Jack was here" could be seen at the very left end. Bates Motel The trams of the early era could be seen here with bodies stuffed in them. Jack could be seen carrying a body saying "Say hello to your dead tour guide people!" Norman Bates and his mother attacked guests. Camp Crystal Lake The First of the "Carnage Killers of Jack's carnival is represented here as guests were transported into Camp Crystal Lake. Jason attacking campers in tents and guests as they walked the steps of the cursed camp. Leatherface's Kitchen Reused from "Whats cookin good lookin" from The Director's Cut, but with The Chainsaw Wizard. Bates Mansion Same as the year before. Jack could be seen prowling the steps (and also at the camp). Elm Street Ruins Freddy the Sensational Slasher managed to rip apart all of Springwood. A T.V screen showed a news report from KRGR. Jack's Coda Jack was seen putting a victim through a wood-chipper right next to a carnival truck as the clowns from Who-ville attacked guests. Jack's Circus The tram sneaked into the tomb of Imhotep, where the mental patient sent in an Egyptian sandstorm. Blacklit Mummy warriors attacked guests as Jack showed off memoirs from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Friday the 13th. Jack then attacked them with a chainsaw (water). The guests who survived were free the traverse the rest of Jack's Carnival of Carnage. Pictures Jack Terror Tram 1.jpg Jack Woodchipper.jpg Terror Tram Clown.jpg Jack Fence.jpg Horror Comes Home Tram Clown 2.png Horror Comes Home Tram Leatherface.png Horror Comes Home Tram Clowns 3.png Horror Comes Home Jack Woodchipper.jpg Horror Comes Home Clown 4.jpg TTHCH.jpg KLOWNZ 2007.jpg HHN 07 Terror Tram 5.jpg HHN 07 Terror Tram 4.jpg HHN 07 Terror Tram 3.jpg HHN 07 Terror Tram 1.jpg HHN_07_Terror_Tram_2.jpg Terror Tram 2007 14.jpg HHN 2007 Hollywood Terror Tram 4.jpg|Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Terror Tram 3.jpg|Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Terror Tram 2.jpg|Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Hollywood Terror Tram 1.jpg|Image from bigclown94's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 1.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 2.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 3.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 4.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 5.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 6.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 7.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 8.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 9.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 10.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 11.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. HHN 2007 Terror Tram Day 12.jpg| Image from NFBVacancy's Photobucket. Category:Terror Tram Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood)